


Snapshot

by pearl_o



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete nixes the video camera right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](http:)this picture. Thanks to lordessrenegade.

Pete nixes the video camera right away.

"Are you fucking kidding?" he says breathlessly. He twists his hips again and Mikey moans where he has his face pressed down against the pillow. "The entire world has already seen my dick. I don't think they need to see it again."

Alicia says, "They wouldn't be able to see your dick while it's buried in Mikey's ass."

She's sitting up, back against the headboard, on her side of the bed, watching them. Mikey's on his knees, ass in the air; his elbows have already given up on supporting his upper body. Behind him Pete is grimacing in concentration, clutching Mikey's hips tight as he thrusts in, hardhardhard.

Alicia's touching herself, but not seriously, not driving herself up to orgasm, just playing at a nice plateau. "It'd be hot," she says, stroking lazy circles around her clit. "I'd want to see it again."

Mikey mumbles, barely audible, except that Alicia's heard that voice so many times by now, she's fluent in sex-dumb-Mikey.

"It's still real. Even if it's not on film. It's still real."

******

People are stupid. Alicia knows this. She knows how most people would react to this sort of situation, talk about sharing her husband and cheating and fidelity. Most people wouldn't understand that watching Mikey with Pete's dick in his mouth -- Christ, it's bringing them closer together. She knew that Mikey sucked cock, she knew this was part of who he was already. Now she's part of it, too, something she's experiencing with him.

It doesn't hurt, of course, that it's one of the hottest fucking things she's ever seen. Mikey's eyes are closed in concentration, and she can't help reaching out to stroke his bulging cheek, feeling the pressure of Pete's cock on the other side.

Alicia's seen her share of gay porn; a money shot is a money shot. But when Pete pulls out, pulling at his own dick as fast as he can, Mikey opens his eyes and looks her way, shooting her a knowing glance, just before Pete finally comes, half over Mikey's cheek and jaw and neck and half into Mikey's still-open mouth.

Alicia's hips jerk up; she can't quite get the traction she wants, she's too slippery, her fingers won't do what she needs. "Shit," she says, and her voice is as low as she's ever heard of it. "One of you better eat me out right now--"

A few seconds later, she wants to sob with relief. She had almost forgotten what Pete could do with his tongue.

******

Mikey fucks her slow, lazily, like they've got all the time in the world, and the last thing he wants to do is rush it. It's Mikey's favorite, this way, and it drives her insane every time, when all she wants is to go for it, now, Mikey, now. And every time he just shakes his head, smiles his stupid tiny smile, pushes her down and makes her wait it out.

He's supporting both her thighs, lifting them up enough he can go in deeper and deeper. She knows she's moaning like crazy, and she can hear herself muttering "fuck me, fuck me" under her breath every time Mikey moves inside her.

Mikey breathes heavily through his nose. She can feel the heat of Pete all alongside her; even now he's not quiet, muttering in her ear about how hot she is, how hot Mikey is, how hot they are together, God--

Mikey stops, stops completely, and he waits until she's opened her eyes again and is looking straight at him, and then he says, "When I'm done, then Pete will fuck you, okay?"

"Yeah," Pete says enthuiastically, and Alicia barks out a laugh and says, "yeah, yeah, okay."

******

Pete and Mikey both fall asleep almost immediately. Mikey manages to get halfway under the blankets, at least, while Pete just passes out sprawled out nakedly. They're cuddling a little, spooning in the center of the bed, when Alicia climbs out.

She grabs her panties and Pete's sweatshirt from the floor, and a pair of Mikey's old glasses from the nightstand, and puts them all on as she drifts into the other room.

She sits down in front of her computer. She's about to check her email when she stops and thinks for a long moment.

Alicia smiles to herself, feeling a little smug as she sets up the camera.


End file.
